


Apocalypse-Necessitated Kissing Procedures

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's never been kissed before. Newt is totally not going to let the world end before Hermann's experienced the awesomeness of making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse-Necessitated Kissing Procedures

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during their earlier days at one of the shatterdomes as newer members of the Kaiju Science division.
> 
> I had this lying around in my docs. I finally decided to edit it a little and post it.

"Wait, dude, dude, you're 24 and you've never kissed anyone?" 

"I've been busy obtaining a PhD, so I guess I just never got around to it." 

"You know what, dude? I'll kiss you. C'mere." 

Newt extended his arms, inviting Hermann in. 

"This better not another one of your sick jokes, Newton." Hermann scowled. 

Newt shook his head adamantly. "Herms, the world is ending, and you've never been kissed. As much as you really, really get on my nerves—" another scowl from Hermann—"I like you. You're a cool dude. And I know, buried somewhere in all your super scowliness, you like me too." 

Hermann grumbled. 

Newt sighed, impatient. "Hermann, you're attractive, ok? Especially that time in August when the AC wasn't working in the lab and you took off your ridiculous sweaters and unbuttoned the first three buttons of your shirt. I had the most embarrassing boner, man." 

Hermann practically squeaked, then tired to conceal it with a cough. "Um," Hermann started. "I didn't know. I'm not—I don't consider myself attractive in that regard. At all." 

"Well, you are. And I've caught you staring when I walk to the hall shower in my undies _so many times_ , dude, so don't even try to deny this doesn't go both ways." 

A blush crept up Hermann's cheeks. "Well." 

Newt gestured toward himself, encouraging Hermann to move closer. "Come here." 

Hermann walked forward into Newt's embrace. Newt gave Hermann a smile, then gently took Hermann's cane to lean it against the wall. 

"Newton—" Hermann started. 

"Don't worry, I've got you," Newt replied, his hands firmly holding Hermann's sides, supporting his weight. 

A silence settled between them as they both stared down at themselves, not looking each other in the eye just yet. 

Newt cleared his throat awkwardly. "Put your hands on my hips, okay," Newt instructed. Hermann did so. Newt lifted one hand from Hermann's side to rest against Hermann's cheek for a moment. "It's gonna be kind of weird at first, but it feels good, I promise." 

Newt leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Hermann's. Hermann took a stuttering breath through his nose, surprised by the warm sensation. Newt pulled back, their lips making a quiet _smack._

"Good?" Newt asked. 

Hermann could feel his face heat as he nodded. 

"Alright," Newt said with a smile. "I'm gonna kiss you again, okay?" 

"Okay," Hermman said quietly. 

Newt touched his lips to Hermann's again. After a moment, he pulled back a little to check on Hermann, who was staring. "Close your eyes, man, that's weird," Newt remarked. 

"Sorry," Hermann mumbled. 

Newt closed back in, kissing Hermann's bottom lip. Then he kissed Hermman's top lip. Hermman soon understood the alternating pattern and kissed back. It was weird, and wet, but it felt really, really good. A pleasant ache began to build in Hermann's belly. 

Newt slowed his kisses, then pulled back gently. 

"I'm gonna use my tongue now," Newt explained. At Hermann's frightened expression, Newt smiled. "Don't worry, Herms, just a little." 

Newt kissed Hermann again. Their noses bumped. Newt giggled, angling his head to fix the problem. He swept his tongue along Hermman's lower lip, then caught it between his own lips and sucked lightly. A moan escaped Hermann's mouth. It caught Hermann by surprise, and he pulled away, embarrassed. 

Newt squeezed Hermann's sides reassuringly. 

"Hey, hey, don't worry. Kissing feels awesome. It's supposed to happen." 

Newt moved forward again to kiss Hermann. He moved his hand up to stroke his thumb along Hermann's jaw, encouraging Hermann to relax, to part his lips a little. When they did, Newt brushed his tongue against Hermann's lightly. Hermann moaned again, the feeling in his belly spreading to his groin, making his cock throb. He was getting hard. Newt could feel it. 

"Sorry," Hermann whispered. 

"Hey, shh," Newt replied and tightened his grip on Hermann to pull Hermann's hips against his own. Hermann gasped when he felt that Newt was getting hard, too. Newt took a deep breath, moving his hips in a slow, circular drag, rubbing their erections together. 

When Newt began to unzip Hermann's fly, Hermann stopped him."I don't know," Hermann said nervously. 

"Oh, sorry," Newt apologized, easing his hips away from Hermann's. "I'm getting carried away." 

"No, don't—" Hermann said, "I liked that. What you were doing before. Can we keep doing that?" 

"Of course, dude," Newt said with a grin, bringing their hips back together, as well as their lips. 


End file.
